


What Love Is

by AjanisApprentice



Series: Glass [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Spottedleaf is mentioned but not actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjanisApprentice/pseuds/AjanisApprentice
Summary: If Firestar was ever asked to explain how he felt regarding Sandstorm and Spottedleaf...





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit of a miny character-study, written in dialogue form.

It took me a long while Sandstorm. Honestly, I can't count the hours I spent thinking, but I think I can finally put all my thoughts into words.

When I first came to the forest I was smitten with Spottedleaf. She was a beautiful cat, both in appearance and in character. But I never really got to know her. I never really saw what she was like on a more personal level. Yes, I still meet her in dreams, but I don't believe I've ever had the chance to get to truly understand her. She is special, but what I had for her wasn't really the love one has for their beloved. It was based on a childish perception of love, a naive look at the emotion without a true understanding of how it works.

Because the truth is, love is more than just always getting along with someone. Love is more than just seeing all the good, without noticing the bad. That's more of a crush. And while not every crush is shallow, as some are based not merely on outer appearances but also on one's character, it is in the end not really love.

That isn't to say a crush can't develop into love. But it never had the chance between me and Spottedleaf. And you know what, even if she lived, I doubt it could have. Because I couldn't look beyond the good, and even contemplate that maybe, she wasn't perfectly agreeable.

Love is a wonderful thing. True love is when one can look at someone, see them in their entirety, the good and bad, the strengths and weaknesses, merits and faults, and still hold them dear. True love is selfless. It allows us to lose care for ourselves and devote all of ourselves to the object of our affections. It makes someone perfect, not because they fit exactly into a narrow view of what we think is good, without having any faults, but because it allows us to open our eyes and realize that even though the other party has traits that we don't necessarily find desirable, we still adore them more than we could ever describe.

Sandstorm, I never once saw anything negative about Spottedleaf. But you, I saw you completely. I saw you back when you were rude and mean towards me, and I saw you grow. I see your strengths, like your devotion to what's right, your loyalty to your comrades and so much more. But I also see your weaknesses like how sometimes your stubbornness gets the best of you, like how you don't always have the most patience and your temper runs out. But that hasn't changed my view of you. That is love; when I can see all of you and still feel such devotion that it's impossible to put into words. Your faults don't turn me away. 

If I only saw the good, how could I truly say I love you? I only love what I see, but the bad, the stuff that's less pleasant, maybe that will turn me away.

Spottedleaf will always be special Sandstorm. She was a sweet cat who was killed too early. She was the first I felt an attraction to. But that attraction, that childish idea of love, is nothing compared to the unending care, devotion, loyalty and adoration I have for you.

Never forget or doubt this Sandstorm, my dearest. I truly love you.


End file.
